Harry Potter and Edward Diggory
by TheWandWaver
Summary: Cedric's back from the dead, quite literally. When Harry Potter is forced into going to Slughorn's Christmas party with the "Slug Club" Slughorn introduces "a lovely young vampire" to Harry but Harry is shocked to see his so familiar face!
1. Chapter 1 The Return

Slughorn was wearing a tasselled velvet hat to match his smoking jacket. Gripping Harry's arm so tightly he might of been hoping to disapparate with him, Slughorn led him purposefully into the party; Harry seized Luna's hand and dragged her along with him.

'Harry, I'd like you to meet Edward Cullen, a lovely young vampire I met him last year when-'

Harry didn't hear the rest. He stared at Edward, he couldn't believe his eyes, standing in front of him, this so called "Edward Cullen" wasn't who Slughorn believed him to be, he looked paler certainly, his eyes golden, but this was impossible. Harry took in the figure one more time and whispered

'_Cedric?'_


	2. Chapter 2 The Change

Slughorn looked confused.

'Eh, Edward why did Harry just call you Cedric?' he asked

Edward's eyes narrowed but he didn't respond. Slughorn looking deeply confused now turned to Harry and said

'Harry m'boy, why in the name of Salazar Slytherin did you just call Edward here _Cedric?_'

'Because professor, He's not Edward Cullen, He's Cedric Diggory!' replied Harry

'Merlin's beard!'Bellowed Slughorn 'Is this true, Edward?'

'Nice to see you again Harry, thanks for, eh, blowing my cover.' Said Edward

Harry stared he couldn't believe this!

'But, how...'Harry muttered

'Just before You-Know-Who used that unforgivable curse on me A vampire called Carlisle rushed past me biting my neck in the process. No one saw him, not even me, you see vampires can run really fast, but anyway, then the curse hit me and I fell to the ground in pain, but the curse didn't have any effect on me because my heart had already stopped.'

Harry swore under his breath.

'Harry, I need to talk to you' Said Edward 'In private.' He grabbed Harry's arm and walked away, Harry didn't bother grabbing Luna this time.


	3. Chapter 3 The talk

Edward seemed to remember the school well because he led Harry into his old Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom.

'Harry' Edward began 'Cho, does Cho still remember me?'

' 'Course, no one _doesn't_ remember you.' Harry replied

'But, but does she still-'

'Yeah, she does, I know from experience.' Harry said remembering the tears that flowed down her face the year before.

Edward's face brightened if that were possible,

' Okay thanks, Harry' He said

'Are you going to be taking classes here again?'

'Eh, No, but I think I'm staying here for a while.'

'Oh, Okay.' Harry said as he walked towards the door

'Oh, and Harry?'

'Yeah'

'If it weren't for you I would be dead right now, you saved my life so many times in the tournament, so, eh, thanks.'

'Welcome.' Harry murmured as he closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4 The Common Room

Harry walked straight back to the common room forgetting completely about Slughorn's party. As he walked through the portrait of the fat Lady he saw Ron and Hermione on the completely opposite sides of the room.

'So, How'd it go?' asked Ron

Harry ignored him.

'Harry, were did you disappear to during the party?' asked Hermione

Harry sat down on the couch by the fire.

'Look,' He said ' If you two don't come here and sit _beside_ each other I'm not going to talk to either of you.'

Ron got up in a flash and sat down beside Harry, Hermione on the other hand wasn't quite as quick.

'I was there Harry, I don't need to know what happened!' she said

'Well you missed something big, all right!' Harry replied

Hermione got up unwillingly and sat beside Ron.

'What happened?' they asked in unison.

'Remember Cedric?' Harry asked

' Yeah, who doesn't remember-'

'He's back!'


	5. Chapter 5 I'M NOT DILLUSIONAL!

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry. They didn't believe Harry, Cedric couldn't be back! They saw his body two years ago dead, eyes staring at nothing...unseeing.  
Harry noticed the look on their faces, disbelief.  
'It's true!' he said 'Harry, look I know you want hi-'Hermione started 'I'M NOT DILLUSIONAL!'Harry bellowed but he shouldn't have because he could hear people moving around upstairs.  
'I know your not dillusional, Harry'  
'Good'  
'But Cedric isn't back'  
'I agree with hermione.' said Ron 'Fine then,' Harry began'wait 'til tommorrow you'll see!' he got up and walked towards the stairs.  
'Where are you going?'asked Hermione 'Bed.' Harry replied'Oh and nice to see you two are getting along'  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other, their eyes were apologetic. Harry had left when they shuffled on the couch to get closer to each other. 


	6. Chapter 6 The breakfast table

Ron and Hermione seemed a lot more friendly the next morning, as if by magic their little argument healed their friendship.  
As they were eating breakfast the next morning Hermione looked up at the teacher's table and let out a muffled squeel. She poked Ron and pointed at Edward who was sitting squashed between Hagrid and Professor Flitwick. Harry smirked,  
'Told you.' He said. Hermione gave him a disaproving look as if to say "We just found out Cedric is alive and your actually childish enough say I told you so!"  
Harry nodded and laughed.  
Everyone's eyes were on Edward, even the first and second years who had no clue what the big deal was about. Maybe they thought everyone was looking at him because he looked fourteen and was sitting at the Teacher's table.  
Harry finished his bacon and walked off to the dormitory to get his "The Standard Book Of Spells: Grade 6" 


	7. Chapter 7 The other Boy Who Lived

Harry walked up to the Fat Lady Portrait with glee only to realise the Fat Lady had went to visit one of her friend's portrait.  
'Griffon!' He shouted The portrait opened by itself, Harry delighted yet confused walked through it and into the common room. He rushed up to the boy's dormitory grabbed his book a quill and a roll of parchment and sat on his bed, thinking.  
He thought about Cedric and that horrible green flash of light that flew into his chest, the he remembered the green flash he remembered from when he was only one years old, the high pitched laugh, the boney creature rising out of the cauldron two years before, his snake-like face, his red eyes,  
then him standing their in the ministry the year before, Bellatrix killing Sirius, Sirius falling into that stone archway, then he remembered the three green flashes he had witnessed before, His mum, His Godfather, Cedric. Cedric! But Cedric was in the school now!  
That's when he thought the most horrible thought of all "Cedric, the other boy who lived." 


	8. Chapter 8 Charms Class

Harry rushed back down to the great hall. The only person that was still there was Dumbledore. He was eating what looked like a sausage rolled up in a slice of white bread. Dumbledore didn't look up but Harry knew Dumbledore knew that he was there. Harry ran all the way to his charms lesson. He flung the door open and rushed inside sitting down beside Ron and Hermione.

'Mr. Potter, your late.' said professor Flitwick ' Five points from Gryffindor.'

'Sorry, Professor.' murmured Harry

'Muffliato!' whispered Ron

'Ron, you know I don't like that spell!' said Hermione

'Guys!' Harry said ' This isn't the time to argue!'

'we weren't arguing' Said Hermione

'You've got more news?' asked Ron

'Yeah' replied Harry

'How could you possibly have more news?'asked Hermione ' we just found out Cedric isn't dead and you've got more news!'

'Bigger news' nodded Harry

'Bigger n-' began Ron

'Yes' Harry interrupted him 'Cedric survived the avada Kadavra curse as well as me!'


	9. Chapter 9 The Idiot

Harry received confused looks from Ron and Hermione.

'Uh, Yeah, we know that's why he's alive Harry.' Said Ron

'Yeah, right, but who else survived the curse?' asked Harry

'You did!' said Hermione

'So what does that make Cedric?' asked Harry

'Alive?' asked Hermione

'A vampire?' asked Ron

'Undead?' suggested Hermione

'When he got hit by the curse what happened?' asked Harry

'Fell to the ground!' sad Ron

'No.' Said Harry

'Pretended to fall to the ground?' asked Hermione

'No.'

'He did die but then he was brought back t-'

'No!'

'He lived.' Whispered Hermione

'Exactly!'

'Yeah, 'course he did else he wouldn't be here would he? Said Ron

'Ronald, you _are_ an idiot!' said Hermione

'Oi!'Began Ron ' I am not an- Oh my God! I am such and idiot!'

Hermione smiled.

'Guy's, Cedric is the other boy who lived!


	10. Chapter 10 The New And Improved

Harry didn't eat at all that night. He sat at the Gryffindor table staring at a pile of sausages. He wanted to eat but he felt that if he ate something he would get sick. He felt sick already, what with having just thought that Cedric or Edward also survived the killing curse and him sitting at the teachers table not taking his eyes off Harry. He noticed Harry wasn't eating. But suddenly just when Harry was going to march up to him and ask what was wrong, Cedric turned his eyes on Cho Chang. Harry felt rage fill inside him, although he didn't know why, he had gotten over Cho hadn't he? Apparently not. But he had, he definitely gave up on Cho, but even if he didn't he would have to now! He couldn't compare to the new and improved Cedric Diggory, he couldn't even compare with the old one! The one that meant to die a year and two months ago! NO! He shouldn't think that! Cedric was his..friend. sort of.


End file.
